Permohonan Bodoh Daehyun
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. Daehyun menyukai Youngjae, sahabatnya. Ia sadar Youngjae laki-laki sama sepertinya, jadinya ia lebih memilih memendam perasaannya. Tapi semua berubah ketika Daehyun menggosok batu cantik berwarna-warni. Seorang peri cantik tiba-tiba muncul, permohonan Daehyun terkabul dan Youngjae pun menjadi yeoja. DAEJAE... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Permohonan Bodoh Daehyun

Cast: DaeJae

Warning: gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

hmm gimana ya, awalnya ini agak yaoi dikit tapi kesana-kesananya gak jadi yaoi gara-gara Youngjae yang berubah jadi yeoja karena permohonan bodohnya Daehyun awakkwawkakwak dan yes, akhirnya Youngjae tetap kepaksa jadi yeoja dengan berat hati ._.

.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah… bagaimana kalau setelah selesai makan kita jalan-jalan, kau tidak ada kelas kan setelah ini?" ujar Daehyun pada namja manis yang kini sedang menikmati makan siangnya tepat didepannya. namja manis yang bisa dikenal dengan nama Youngjae itu pun menghentikan makannya sebentar lalu menatap Daehyun

"Boleh saja, tapi aku masih ada kelas. Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalannya sore saja?"

"Hemm… baiklah tak masalah. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menjemputmu" Youngjae pun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

Daehyun dan Youngjae sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Saat itu Daehyun berumur enam tahun sedangkan Youngjae berumur lima tahun. Dulu Daehyun adalah tetangga baru Youngjae. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Namun karena didaerah mereka jarang ada yang seumuran, jadilah mereka akrab karena sering bermain bersama. Dan sampai mereka jadi mahasiswa seperti sekarang, mereka pun tetap bersahabat.

Sahabat? Apa benar hanya sahabat? Nyatanya mereka memang hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi siapa yang tau di antara mereka ada yang ingin hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

.

**skiptime**

.

Sekarang Daehyun dan Youngjae ada ditaman dekat rumah mereka. Mereka kini duduk tenang dibangku taman tersebut.

Youngjae memejamkan matanya damai, tampaknya ia menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpa dirinya lembut.

Sedangkan Daehyun, namja tampan itu sibuk memperhatikan wajah manis Youngjae. Sangat manis, sehingga sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan melihatnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Daehyun sebenarnya menyukai Youngjae. Tapi ia hanya memendam perasaannya karena ia tau hubungan seperti yang ia harapkan tidak akan bisa ia raih.

Lagi pula ia takut kalau nanti Youngjae malah akan menjauhinya kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya. Andai saja Youngjae seorang yeoja, pasti sudah lama Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya.

.

"Daehyun-ah, kau memperhatikan ku?" tanya Youngjae masih dengan mata terpejam, Daehyun jadi bertingkah aneh mendengar pertanyaan Youngjae tersebut

"Siapa bilang, aku tidak memperhatikanmu tuh" jawab Daehyun senormal mungkin

"Begitukah? Berarti tadi hanya perasaanku saja" ucap Youngjae kini membuka kedua matanya perlahan, lalu ditatapnya Daehyun sambil tersenyum. Aaaaaa sial, Daehyun suka senyum itu. Senyum yang sangat manis, dan senyum itu diberikan Youngjae untuk dirinya. Ingin rasanya Daehyun memeluk Youngjae sekarang, tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah ayo kita pulang" ajak Daehyun pada Youngjae. Youngjae pun mengangguk karena ini memang waktu mereka pulang. Lihat saja bahkan matahari sudah hampir terbenam setengah. Pemandangan yang sangat indah memang, tapi mereka tak ingin pulang dengan hari yang diselimuti kegelapan. Jadi mereka pun memutuskan pulang sekarang.

Namun belum sempat Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, ia malah jatuh. Sepertinya ia tersandung batu. Ditatapnya batu yang ada dekat dikakinya. Dilihatnya sebentar, batunya hanya berukuran segenggam. Tapi uniknya batu itu mengkilat dan berwarna-warni. Daehyun sedikit tertarik dengan batu itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Daaehyun?" tanya Youngjae sambil membantu Daehyun berdiri

"Terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa" Youngjae menghembuskan napasnya lega

"Syukurlah, aku kira kakimu terkilir tadi" Daehyun tersenyum kecil, karena menyadari Youngjae yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Youngjae-ah lihat, batu ini indah bukan?" ucap Daehyun sambil memperlihatkan batu cantik berwarna-warni yang kini sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Youngjae pun mengangguk setuju, batu itu memang indah.

Daehyun pun menggosok batu indah tersebut dengan tangannya, bermaksud membersihkan tanah yang masih menempel dibatu tersebut.

Tak lama Daehyun menggosok, batu cantik itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Dan entah dari mana ada yeoja manis menggunakan gaun yang sangat cantik. Yeoja manis itu pun tersenyum kearah Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Sebutkan apa keinginan kalian, dan aku akan mengabulkannya" ujarnya tiba-tiba

Hening. Daehyun dan Youngjae tak memberi respon, sepertinya mereka masih bingung dengan adanya yeoja yang diyakini sebagai seorang peri itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja" akhirnya peri cantik itu berteriak sebal karena tak kunjung jua di beri respon oleh dua sosok manusia yang masih saja betah terdiam kaku dihadapannya.

"Ehh?" Daehyun dan Youngjae pun mengerjapkan mata mereka berkali-kali, sedikit terkejut mungkin. Sang peri cantik tersenyum puas, ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan respon dari kedua sosok manusia yang ada dihadapannya sekarang

"Cepat katakan apa yang kalian inginkan, tapi sebelumnya aku beritahu ya aku hanya akan mengabulkan satu permohonan. Ingat tak lebih dari satu, mengeri?"

Mendengar kata satu permohonan, terlintaslah bayangan Youngjae yang berubah menjadi yeoja dipikiran Daehyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Daehyun pun mengucapkan permintaannya, tanpa rasa ragu

"Aku ingin Youngjae berubah menjadi yeoja sexy" ucap Daehyun dengan semangat penuh kepada peri cantik tersebut

Youngjae yang awalnya diam saja langsung membulatkan matanya lebar mendengar permintaan Daehyun, yang sangat aneh tersebut

"MWOYA?" teriak Youngjae tak terima dengan permohonan aneh daehyun. Tapi terlambat… peri itu tersenyum, gampang pikirnya. Merubah seorang namja menjadi yeoja itu sangat gampang, ya gampang jelas saja ia kan peri ._.

Seketika tubuh Youngjae pun diselimuti oleh cahaya putih, dan ketika cahaya putih itu menghilang kini sosok Youngjae yang awalnya seorang namja manis, kini berganti dengan sosok yeoja manis sekaligus cantik dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang awesome untuk di lihat.

.

.

Daehyun pun meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat perubahan Youngjae saat itu. Memang Wajah Youngjae tak berubah, tetap manis seperti biasa. Hanya saja rambut berwarna coklat gelapnya kini tampak panjang dan sedikit bergelombang dan jangan lupakan poni depannya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat sangat imut sekaligus cantik.

Belum lagi payudara Youngjae yang terlihat besar. Besar? Tentu saja besar, bukankah tadi Daehyun yang meminta pada peri cantik tersebut kalau ia ingin Youngjae menjadi seorang yeoja yang sexy. Jadi ya seperti itulah jadinya, payudara Youngjae cukup besar sehingga membuat Daehyun mau tak mau meneteskan air liurnya tanpa sadar saat melihatnya. Gila Daehyun bisa gila, ia memang sudah menyukai Youngjae yang dulunya namja itu, tapi sekarang ia dibuat tambah menyukai karna melihat perubahan Youngjae yang sangat WOW

Padahal baju warna biru muda berlengan pendek yang di kenakan Youngjae saat menjadi namja tadi terlihat biasa saja, pas dibadannya. Tapi sekarang karena berubah menjadi yeoja, tubuh youngjae pun menjadi sedikit mungil dan otomatis pakaian yang digunakannya sekarang terlihat kebesar.

Tapi biar pakaian yang di kenakannya kebesaran, tetap saja ukuran payudaranya dengan jelas terlihat besar. Dan yah entah bagaimana bisa yang tadinya Youngjae memakai celana jeans selutut kini celana tersebut tergantikan dengan hotpants yang tak lebih panjang dari baju yang dikenakannya.

Kalau sekilas dilihat Youngjae seperti tak mengenakan celana karena bajunya yang terlihat lebih panjang. Wow sepertiny permintaan Daehyun suskes terkabul, buktinya Youngjae sekarang berubah menjadi seorang yeoja sexy, persis seperti yang ia bayangkan tadi.

.

Youngjae yang menyadari perubahan pada dirinya pun langsung hendak menangis. Bagaimana bisa dengan teganya Daehyun mengucapkan permohonan bodoh yang merubah total dirinya seperti sekarang. Apa kalian bisa merasakan bagaimana terpukulnya Youngjae saat menyadari dirinya yang awalnya seorang namja yang tampan -menurutnya- kini sudah berubah menjadi yeoja karena permohonan bodoh Daehyun.

.

.

"Apa aku bisa berubah menjadi namja lagi?" Tanya Youngjae dengan suara halusnya yang sedikit bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis. Peri cantik yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap dua manusia yang ada di hadapannya kini pun hanya dapat menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae yang sekarang tampak sangat cantik dengan wujud yeojanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menggeleng? cepat ubah aku menjadi namja lagi, ku mohon" ucap Youngjae sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah sang Peri cantik. Peri cantik tersebut malah tertawa kecil melihat Youngjae yang sangat manis itu

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku hanya akan mengabulkan satu permohonan untuk kalian. Hmm… sudah jelas bukan temanmu itu memohon dirimu untuk diubah menjadi yeoja, dan aku sudah berbaik hati mengabulkannya"

"Jadi aku tak bisa berubah menjadi namja lagi?" peri itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum

"Tapi aku…" belum sempat Youngjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba peri cantik itu hilang bersamaan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi

"…aku tak ingin menjadi yeoja seperti ini" Youngjae melanjutkan kalimatnya lirih saat sadar peri cantik itu tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Kini yang tertinggal hanya batu cantik yang tadi sempat dijatuhkan Daehyun karena terlalu terpesona akan perubahan Youngjae saat itu.

.

.

"Hiks… Daehyun kau jahat hiks sekali hiks" dan saat itu juga Youngjae menangis, menangis karena dirinya yang terlihat sangat mengerikan seperti sekarang. Mengerikan? Youngjae salah besar kalau menganggap dirinya mengerikan. Padahal kenyataannya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini malah membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan, benar?

Lihat saja bahkan Daehyun masih saja betah dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan jangan lupakan air liurny yang terus menetes. Tapi tak lama kemudian Daehyun pun sadar, karena mendengar isak tangis Youngjae yang sepertinya semakin keras.

.

"Entah ini termasuk keberuntungan atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang jelas aku menganggap ini keberuntungan

karena dengan berubahnya kau menjadi yeoja, aku tak ragu lagi akan perasaanku padamu." Ucap Daehyun tiba-tiba sambil menatap Youngjae yang masih terisak. Medengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Daehyun, Youngjae pun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya lalu menatap penuh tanya ke arah Daehyun

"Ehh?"

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu, ya sangat menyukaimu walaupun aku sadar kalau kita dulu sama-sama namja" Daehyun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya, sepertinya ia sedikit merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Youngjae walaupun dengan situasi yang tidak menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

"Dulu aku takut untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu, karena aku tau hubungan sesama jenis itu tak direstui dimana pun" Daehyun menghembuskan napasnya sebentar sedangkan Youngjae hanya diam, ia bingung ingin menanggapi Daehyun seperti apa. Ini semua begitu tiba-tiba. Awalnya hanya berniat ingin jalan-jalan sore bersama, Daehyun yang tersandung batu kecil berwarna-warni, tiba-tiba muncul peri cantik, Daehyun mengajukan permohonan yang aneh dengan berakhir dirinya yang berubah menjadi yeoja seperti sekarang.

"Aku tak ingin hubungan kita dihina orang lain. Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti dengan tatapan menjijikan dari orang-orang yang tak merestui hubungan sesame jenis. Dan belum lagi, aku belum tau kau gay seperti diriku atau tidak." Mendengar Daehyun yang terang-terangan mengakui dirinya gay, membuat Youngjae menatap aneh ke arah Daehyun

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak dulu." Ucap Daehyun tenang karena melihat perubahan ekspresi pada raut wajah Youngjae.

"Ya aku memang gay, tapi aku gay hanya karena dirimu. Aku hanya menyukaimu, kau tau." Youngjae pun tersiam mendengarnya

'Jadi Daehyun menjadi gay dan hanya menyukai namja sepertiku. Apa yang ia lihat dulu dariku?' Tanya Youngjae heran dalam hati. Dan tanpa Youngjae sadari ia pun melamun

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Daehyun lembut, Youngjae pun segera tersadar dari lamunan anehnya. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Daehyun tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

'Tampan' batin Youngjae saat melihat wajah tersenyum Daehyun begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Menyadari isi pikirannya Youngjae pun menggelengkan kecil kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**t**e **b**e **c**e

.

gila ini gila **(┌_┐)**

dengan gilanya aku bikin Youngjae jadi cewek tulen gara-gara permintaan nistanya Daehyun mwahahaha dan entahlah awalnya aku mau buat ini pake pairingnya BangHim, tapi ntah kenapa malah kebawa suasana pengen bikin ini jadi DaeJae. Dan tada, jadilah begini awkwkwkwk makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, aku sayang kalian mwahahaha /peluk

awakkawkakak maaf sebelumnya kalau ada typo bertebaran dan banyak kekurangan di ff ini /bows

.

Ohh iya sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu di ff aku yang **Mimpi dan Angka Tujuh** :D

**no komen** / **Jaylyn Rui** / **matokeke** / **Jang Taeyoung** / **MatoShishiTats** / **Kim Mika** / **Princess Pumkins ELF** / Yui the devil / **Azura Lynn Gee** / **Yoovanilla**

.

udahan ya, sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya. Mungkin chap depan gak lebih panjang dari chap ini, bisa dibilang pendek kali ya :3 dan jujur aku gak tau kapan mau ngelanjutinnya ahahahahkhkhk soalnya aku malas ngetik jadi lanjutannya masih berkeliaran dikepalaku doang. Oksip abaikan hahaha

.

Last,

Reviewnya boleh? **('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Permohonan Bodoh Daehyun

Cast: DaeJae

Warning: gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya aku memang gay, tapi aku gay hanya karena dirimu. Aku hanya menyukaimu, kau tau." Youngjae pun tersiam mendengarnya

'Jadi Daehyun menjadi gay dan hanya menyukai namja sepertiku. Apa yang ia lihat dulu dariku?' Tanya Youngjae heran dalam hati. Dan tanpa Youngjae sadari ia pun melamun

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Daehyun lembut, Youngjae pun segera tersadar dari lamunan anehnya. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat Daehyun tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

'Tampan' batin Youngjae saat melihat wajah tersenyum Daehyun begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Menyadari isi pikirannya Youngjae pun menggelengkan kecil kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau Youngjae-ah, sekarang semua berbeda. sekarang kau adalah yeoja jadi aku tak akan ragu lagi mengatakan perasaanku padamu." Hening sejenak, baik Daehyun dan Youngjae sepertinya sibuk dengan isi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" ujar Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Ini terlalu cepat, sungguh Youngjae tak tau harus apa sekarang. Memang kalau boleh jujur dulu saat ia masih berwujud namja, ia juga punya perasaan aneh kepada Daehyun.

Youngjae selalu kesal kalau Daehyun dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi dulu Youngjae hanya menganggap perasaan itu hanya sesuatu yang penting, mungkin ia kesal karena ia merasa terabaikan.

Tapi medengar kata-kata Daehyun beberapa saat tadi, ia merasakan hatinya tergelitik aneh. Dan saat itu juga Youngjae yakin, kalau nyatanya ia juga menyukai Daehyun.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Dan kesannya aku sudah menjadi orang yang brengsek karena tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu, aku mengucapkan permintaan terkutuk yang membuatmu seperti ini." Youngjae hanya diam saja

"Aku tau pasti kalau kau kesal ahh lebih tepatnya lagi mungkin sekarang kau benci padaku." Daehyun menghembuskan napasnya berat, entahlah Daehyun merasa sangat buruk sekarang

"Kau boleh membenciku tapi kalau masalah perasaan, jangan anggap aku bercanda untuk hal itu. Karena seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Bahkan aku dulu sudah menyukaimu sebagai namja yang berwajah manis." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Daehyun pun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

Kali ini Daehyun pasrah, ia tak mau banyak berharap pada Youngjae. Ia tau pasti kalau Youngjae tidak bisa dengan gampang menyukainya. Terlebih lagi ia membuat Youngjae jadi seperti sekarang. Andaikan tadi ia tak tersandung lalu jatuh.

Andaikan tadi ia tak menggosok batu aneh tersebut. Andaikan ia tak meminta permohonan aneh seperti tadi. Andaikan… hah sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Dan waktu pun juga tak bisa di ulang kembali.

Untuk sekarang Daehyun hanya bisa berharap semoga Youngjae memaafkannya, dan bisa menerima keadaannya yang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau mau ke mana Youngjae?" Tanya Daehyun saat melihat Youngjae yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya

"Mau ke mana lagi, tentu saja aku mau pulang" Jawab Youngjae tanpa berbalik, terus melangkahkan kakinya. Entahlah sepertinya untuk sekarang Youngjae lagi malas bertatap muka dengan Daehyun.

"Kau yakin pulang dengan keadaan yang seperti itu" mendengar perkataan Daehyun yang seperti itu membuat Youngjae tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Entah Youngjae harus apa, sepertinya apa yang di katakan Daehyun menyadarkannya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Youngjae lupa kalau ia bukan seorang namja lagi sekarang. Jadi bagaimana ia akan pulang? Setelah menyadari itu mata Youngjae pun berair, karena ia berpikiran tidak akan bisa berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibunya lagi.

"Daehyun, bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangis. Daehyun tersenyum, di bawanya Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya dan diusapnya lembut punggung Youngjae tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ummamu"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Youngjae kini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, unghh… sungguh menggemaskan. Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya. Daehyun senang Youngjae yang tadinya malas mnatapnya kini malah memperlihatkan ekspresi menggemaskan seperti itu padanya.

"Kajja kita pulang" ajak Daehyun. Lalu mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie" Daehyun tersenyum mendengar panggilan tersebut.

Daehyun dan Youngjae kini sudah sampai di depan rumah Youngjae. Dan yah, yang tadi memanggil Daehyun adalah ibunya Youngjae.

"Youngjae mana? Bukan kah tadi ia pergi denganmu?" Tanyanya karena tak melihat anak satu-satunya itu, sementara itu Daehyun hanya bisa terseyum paksa

"Siapa dia, apakah yeojagchingumu? Dia cantik sekali Daehyun-ah." Lagi Daehyun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan yeoja yang di puji cantik atau yang kita ketahui itu adalah Youngjae sekarang tersenyum malu-malu.

Melihat senyum itu ibunya Youngjae pun sedikit merasa aneh. Senyum yeoja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya itu mengingatkannya dengan Youngjae, anaknya yang manis. Belum lagi jika diperhatikan wajah yeoja yang datang bersama Daehyun ini mirip dengan Youngjae, anaknya.

"Youngjae" ucap wanita berumur itu tanpa sadar, lalu setelah itu ia mengelus lembut pipi Youngjae

"Umma kau mengenaliku?" Youngjae pun menatap tak percaya ke arah ibunya sambil tersenyum senang

"Ja-jadi kau benar Youngie?" Youngjae mengangguk semangat

"Benar ini Youngie, Daehyunnie?" Daehyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Ibu Youngjae pun terdiam, terbesit dipikiran Youngjae kalau ibunya tak mau menerimanya lagi sebagai anak. Tapi...

"Astaga demi tuhan, kau cantik sekali Youngie. Umma bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu." Setelah mengatakan itu Youngjae pun dipeluknya erat. Entah Youngjae harus berekspresi apa sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini? Apa kau melakukan operasi? Darimana kau dapat biayanya sayang?" aih, apa-apaan ini… kenapa ibunya malah bertanya banyak dan aneh-aneh seperti ini -_-

"Hah Operasi, biaya? Kenapa bisa umma berpikir aku melakukan operasi? Apa umma tak ingat, menghabiskan waktu diluar saja bahkan tak lebih dari tiga jam. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan operasi secepat ini" ucap Youngjae dalam hati. Kalau begini Youngjae jadi bingung harus menjawab apa.

.

Dan akhirnya Daehyun pun berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada calon mertuanya tersebut. Calon mertua? Haha sepertinya Daehyun sangat berharap untuk menikahi Youngjae kelak.

Memang sedikit sulit menjelaskan semuanya dari awal, mengingat hal yang di ceritakannya itu mustahil. Tapi anehnya ibunya Youngjae malah menggangguk percaya saja. Sepertiny ibunya Youngjae tak begitu perduli karena tak ingin ambil pusing.

Lagipula sepertinya ia terlihat senang Youngjae berubah menjadi yeoja seperti sekarang. Ia bersyukur, karena dulu ia memang menginginkan anak seorang yeoja tapi yang keluar malah seorang namja berwajah manis.

Inginnya memiliki anak lagi, tapi entah mengapa setiap membuat tak pernah membuahkan hasil. Tapi ia tak menyesal akan hal itu, karena tuhan sepertinya mempunyai rencana lain. Buktinya Youngjae anaknya sekarang sudah berubah menjadi yeoja cantik dan sangat manis.

Hah... Apa Youngjae sebenarnya memang ditakdirkan menjadi yeoja? Yah siapa yang tau kan.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Youngjae menjalani hari-harinya sebagai yeoja. Sekarang perlahan-lahan sepertinya ia bisa menerima perubahannya. Dan sepertinya Youngjae mulai merasakan perasaan aneh saat Daehyun berada di dekatnya.

.

Dan tak lama setelah ia menyadari perasaannya pada Daehyun, Youngjae pun berpacaran dengan Daehyun. Beruntung bagi Daehyun karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Youngjae

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie, bagaimana kalau aku tak berubah menjadi yeoja seperti sekarang. Apa kita akan bisa bersama seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini kan. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang pertanyaanmu itu" setelah itu mereka berdua pun sama-sama terdiam

"Baby, sepertinya sangat banyak keuntungan yang kita dapat karena kau yang berubah menjadi yeoja"

"Benarkah? keuntungan yang seperti apa?"

"Hmm… seperti kita bisa menikah tanpa ada yang menentang hubungan kita. Dan juga dengan berubahnya kau menjadi yeoja, itu artinya kau bisa mengandung bukan. Berarti kita bisa membuat banyak Jung kecil dalam keluarga kita nanti." Daehyun pun tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa senyuman Daehyun tersebut terlihat begitu mesum di mata Youngjae

"Jangan tersenyum mesum seperti itu Dae! Kau membuatku merinding, dasar mesum" mendengar itu membaut Daehyun terkekeh pelan

"Ya aku akui aku memang mesum, tapi biarpun mesum aku tetap tampan kan?" Tanpa sadar Youngjae pun mengangguk menyetujuinya. Daehyun pun tertawa kecil melihat Youngjae yang seperti itu dan youngjae pun menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal karena merasa dirinya ditertawakan Daehyun.

"Kau lucu sekali baby." Ucap Daehyun lalu mengecup kilat pipi Youngjae, dan hal itu sukses membuat kedua pipi Youngjae merona seketika

"Kau menyebalkan tuan Jung sok tampan." Ujar Youngjae pura-pura kesal mencoba menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona, akhirnya Youngjae pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Daehyun

"Yak baby kau mau ke mana? Dan aku bukan tuan Jung sok tampan, karena aku memang tampan, bukan?" setelah itu Daehyun pun menyusul Youngjae

.

.

.

Hubungan Daehyun dan Youngjae sangat awet. Yah walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar kecil. Tapi buktinya sekarang hubungan mereka sudah menginjak dua tahun lamanya.

Sepertinya sekarang mereka pun berpikiran untuk menikah. Lagi pula umur mereka sudah dua puluh lebih sekarang. Dengan Daehyun yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun sedangkan Youngjae, dua puluh empat tahun. Dan sepertinya mereka juga sudah siap untuk dinikahkan.

Lagipula sekarang Daehyun sudah bukan remaja yang suka bermain-main seperti dulu lagi. Sekarang ia terlihat lebih tampan, bertanggung jawab, dan bijaksana. Dan ia juga sudah berkerja itu artinya ia memiliki gaji. Gaji yang bisa di gunakan untuk membiayai kehidupan keluarganya kelak. Daehyun sudah sangat cocok kan untuk menjadi kepala keluarga?

Ahh iya, sekarang Youngjae pun juga sudah menjadi wanita dewasa, cantik dan ia juga bisa mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan rumah. Oh ya satu lagi, jangam lupakan kalau sekarang ia juga sangat pandai memasak dan pastinya masakan Youngjae sangat enak. Hah... bukankah itu artinya ia sudah siap untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga?

Dan selain itu, orang tua mereka pun sebenarnya sudah dari tahun kemarin menyuruh mreka menikah. Tapi entahlah, mereka hanya menjawab 'Nanti kami belum sepenuhnya siap'

Yah... sudahlah, dengan begini berdoa saja mereka akan melaksanakan acara pernikahan secepatnya.

.

"Daehyunnie kau ingat ini?" Tanya Youngjae sambil memperlihatkan batu cantik berwarna-warni kepada Daehyun. Kini mereka sedang berada ditempat yang sama saat mereka mendapatkan batu itu.

"Ahh batu itu, kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Ya aku nyimpannya karena dulu aku berharap akan ada peri yang keluar lagi dan bisa merubahku menjadi namja kembali" mendengar itu Daehyun pun segera merampas batu yang ada ditangannya lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah

"Yak! Kenapa dilempar?"

"Tak apa, hanya ingin melemparnya saja" jawab Daehyun santai

Sementara itu...

"Akhh"

"Jongup hyung, kau tak apa?" Tanya namja manis bertubuh tinggi kepada namja tampan yang tingginya kurang dari namja yang berwajah manis tersebut.

"Aku rasa aku tidak apa-apa, Junhong-ah. Hanya saja sedikit terasa sakit" jawab namja yang dipanggil Jongup itu sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya pelan

"Siapa yang melempar batu ini ke kepalamu hyung? Kurang kerjaan sekali"

"Entahlah, ayo kita jalan lagi. Kau pasti sudah ditunggu umma mu dirumah" Zelo pun mengangguk saja, tapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya Zelo memungut batu yang mengenai kepala Jongup tadi dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ok ini endingnya gak ada gregetnya ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Entahlah, kenapa bisa jadi gini muahahaha dan maaf lagi kalau banyak typo bertebaran di mana-mana ._.

butuh sequel kah? ahahkahak

.

**Makasih buat:**

**Clvrmonds**: ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu dan maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan -_-

Guest: ini udah lanjut, maaf gak lanjut asap ._.

**matokeke**: apakah lanjutannya masih seru? Aku rasa gak ya, maaf endingnya mengecewakan ._.

**Jang Taeyoung**: ihh bener banget, pasti Youngjae kalau jadi yeoja cantik banget kan hahaha hmmm… maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan ._.

**kyungier**: ahh maaf endingnya tetap GS, pasti kecewa banget yah -_-

Deer: makasih udah suka, maaf apdetnya lama banget

djship: maaf gak lanjut asap, makasih ripiunya ._.

RiChi: ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya

**SHY Fukuru**: ahh ia aku tau chap kmrn pendek, dan ini malah lebih pendek. Maaf kalau alurnya gak jelas banget ._.

**NavyDilla**: ini udah lanjut, dan maaf kalau ini endingnya mengecewakan ._.

.

Last,

Reviewnya boleh? ._.


End file.
